If She Said No
by thewisherofstars
Summary: What if Victor Krum had asked Hermione to accompany him to the Yule Ball, but she said no? What if she said no because someone else asked her and she said yes to him? What if that guy was Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In which Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle suck on Sugar Quills, Ron is a dimwit, Harry blushes furiously and Hermione gets a mysterious note.**

* * *

_In Transfiguration Class, On Thursday_

Professor McGonagall announced to the class, "Good morning students. Today, we are going to learn about turning porcupines into pincushions. Now, everyone, please open your books to page 74 and read quietly."

Hermione smiled to herself, before flipping to that page and re-reading the notes along with the annotations she had made about the transfiguration.

"Okay, does everyone understand?" Professor McGonagall asked. The class nodded quietly.

"Now, I am going to give everyone a porcupine. Be careful, they are very prickly!" With a clap of her hands, a tiny porcupine flew from her teacher's desk to land neatly on everyone's tables.

Hermione pushed her book to one side, then stroked her porcupine's nose. "Awww isn't he cute?" she cooed to herself.

"Misters Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle! Are those Sugar Quills I see you three sucking?" The trio of Slytherins froze at the sound of McGonagall's voice.

"Mr Malfoy, you really are a bad influence to Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle! I am therefore, moving you to sit in front of Ms Granger over here!"

Rolling his eyes at Crabbe and Goyle, Draco picked up his book bag, his Sugar Quill and his porcupine and shuffled towards the empty table.

However, Hermione wasn't listening to any of this, and when she looked up from her porcupine (which she had just christened Pokey, in honour of his spikes) she was surprised to see Draco sitting in front of her.  
"What are you doing, Malfoy?" she hissed at him.

"Nothing much. Just sucking on my Sugar Quill." he replied nonchalantly.

She rolled her eyes at him, then pulled out her wand and started concentrating on Pokey.

One minute and a mushroom cloud of smoke later, a perfectly round pin-cushion, complete with pins stuck into it, sat on her table. "Sorry Pokey!" she whispered to the pin-cushion, before turning around and showing her work to Ron and Harry, who were sitting right behind her.

"Blimey, Hermione! How did you do that?" Ron stared wide-eyed at her pin-cushion.

"You just need to concentrate!" Hermione sighed, and tried to teach him.

_*five minutes later*_

Hermione started to pull out her hair. "Why do I even try to teach you, Ron?"

"Anyway." She turned away from Ron, and directed her question to Harry, "Have you asked anyone to the Yule Ball yet?"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, "Nope, why?"

Hermione watched Ron. No reaction to her hint. She sighed inwardly and replied, "No reason, just curious. It's still 2 weeks away though. Plenty of time to ask Cho."

Harry, now blushing furiously, said, "Who said I was going to ask Cho?"  
Smiling, she turned back to face the front.

That's when she noticed the note. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Can you meet me at the Shrieking Shack this Saturday, at 3 'o' clock? I have something important to ask you._

PS: Don't ask anyone to come with you.

The note was written carefully in neat block letters, and wasn't signed.

She looked around her. Everyone was concentrating on their porcupines.

_Weird... _she thought, before hearing McGonagall say, "Ten points to Gryffindor! Good work Ms Granger!"

She beamed at her professor, the mysterious note put out of her mind... For now.

* * *

**A/N: YAY I got an idea for an actual fanfiction, unlike my other story Letters to Lily (check it out please?). So what do you think? Do you like it, love it or hate it? I need ideas about how Draco asks Hermione to the ball... SO PLEASE HELP BY REVIEWING YOU LOVELY LOVELY PEOPLE! Oh yeah, and sorry about the lame lame title. Give me ideas and I'll change it okay? :))**

REVIEW OR DIE!

**10 reviews to continue okay? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In which Harry is sick of Hogsmeade, Ron babbles on about girls and teddy bears and Hermione face-desks.**

* * *

_In the Gryffindor Common Room, Friday, before Dinner_

"Hermione? Hello?" Harry waved a hand in front of her blank face.

"She hasn't blinked in 5 minutes. Bloody hell."

"Potions! History of Magic! Transfiguration!"

"Blimey! Is she in a trance or something?"

"HERMIONE! PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL IS HERE AND SHE WANTS TO KNOW WHY YOU DIDN'T HAND IN YOUR 5000 WORD ESSAY ABOUT ANIMAGUS!"

"Huh?" Hermione shook her head violently, "There was no essay! I remember clearly because we already learnt about Animagus at least a month or two ago!"

"Good job, mate. Anyway, Hermione, why are you so spaced out?"

"Nothing!" Her voice came out an octave higher than usual. She cleared her throat nervously, then continued, "Anyway, I was wondering, are you guys going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Well, frankly, we've been there so often that I'm kind of sick of Hogsmeade."

Ron gasped. "Harry! How can you be sick of going to Honeydukes to stock up on sweets, and visiting Zonko's to get all sorts of pranks, and best of all, going to the Three Broomsticks to drink Butterbeer?"

"Ron, when you go to the Three Broomsticks, you end up spilling all your Butterbeer all over yourself while trying to act cool in front of Madam Rosmerta." Hermione reminded him.

"I... I do not!"

"Don't deny it! Anyway, now that the Beauxbaton girls are here, you are going to do much worse things than spilling Butterbeer on yourself."

"OH!" Ron's face lighted up. "Maybe I should ask a Beauxbaton girl to go with me to the dance!"

Hermione sighed inwardly, and face-desked. When was Ron finally going to ask her to the Ball? She definitely wouldn't reject him, like all the other girls.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked concernedly.

"How should I ask her? Like, should I just walk up to her and say, 'Hey, do you want to go the Yule Ball with me?' But she might just reject me!"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just remembered that I have to run a few errands in Hogsmeade," Hermione lied through her teeth.

"Do you want us to come with you?"  
"Or maybe I should buy some roses! And chocolates! And teddy bears! All the girls love teddy bears!"

"And watch Ron spill Butterbeer all over himself again? Nah, it's alright. I'll be fine. Thanks Harry."

"No problem."

"Guys? Should I hand her a box with a teddy bear, some chocolates, a rose and a note that says, 'Be my date to the Yule Ball?', or should I ask her in person?"

Both Hermione and Harry stared at Ron for a moment.

Then Harry said, "Come on, lover boy, dinner time."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Second chapters up! :)) Ok I seriously have to apologise, because Draco hasn't asked Hermione yet, nor was he mentioned in this chapter. This is kinda a prelude thing. So: Love it, Hate it? REVIEW!  
PS: Thanks for all the 11 reviews! Special thanks to Anya (who's a guest reviewer, sadly). I really love your idea!**

**PPS: I still need a title for this fanfic. HELP MEEEEE~**

**PPPS: Are my characters a bit OOC? **

**PPPPS: This is a lot of PSs, right?**

LOVE YOU,

**thewisherofstars**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In which Hermione drops a Titanium reference, Draco (yep, that's right, he's here!) is taken aback and Harry mans up.**

* * *

_At Hogsmeade, at 2.15pm_

Hermione strolled down the streets of Hogsmeade, deep in thought.

Why was Ron so freaking daft? It was as if his head was made of titanium, and was bulletproof or something (A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist a Titanium song reference!).

She had been throwing various hints at him all week, but he remained so oblivious to all of them. Well, he wouldn't be Ron if he picked up on the more subtle hints. But when she asked him whether he had asked any girl to the Yule Ball yet, she had fully expected him to say something along the lines of "Bloody hell, Hermione. Thanks for reminding me. Will you go to the Ball with me?"

Ugh, Ron was just so friggin ignorant.

Shaking her head vigorously in a bid to get Ron out of her mind, Hermione trudged up to the Three Broomsticks and opened the door of the pub.

The warm aroma of Firewhisky, Butterbeer and other drinks being brewed wrapped around Hermione and she sniffed the air appreciatively. Marching up to the counter, she ordered a mug of Butterbeer, then carried it carefully to the only empty table that she could find, which just so happened to be occupied by-

"Malfoy," Hermione sneered.

"Granger." Draco seemed taken aback at her presence.

"Where's your cronies, Crabbe and Goyle? Or rather Dumb and Dumber?"

"Uh... They went to uh... Well I could ask the same of you. Where's Potter and Weasley?"

"Harry and Ron are at Hogwarts, and they are fine, thank you." Hermione shot back.

"Yeah yeah, but aren't you three together, like always?" Draco seemed genuinely curious, or maybe that was one of his tricks. After all, there was something like a knowing glint in his eyes...

"Well... I had a few errands to run, and they had um... other things to do at Hogwarts, so I came alone."

"Speaking of errands, I have to leave now. See you around, Granger." Draco drained his mug of Butterbeer, then stood up, and slinked to the exit of the Three Broomsticks.

When he reached the doorway, he looked back at Hermione and hesitantly winked. In a second, he was gone.

Did... did Draco just wink at me? Hermione was in shock. Not just because of the wink, but because of the tingly feeling that was sent through her body, warming her down to her toes. What is wrong with me?

* * *

_In the Hogwarts library, at 2.30pm_

Harry swallowed nervously.

He had been camping out at the Library in the hope of seeing Cho Chang. And now, she was here. Without her giggly friends around her. This was the perfect opportunity. So why was he hesitating?

He had already prepared how he was going to ask her to the Ball.

Cho was just there, browsing through a bookshelf.

Man up, Harry.

He took a deep breath and walked towards Cho.

"Cho? Can I... Can I talk to you for a sec? Outside?" Harry whispered.

"Sure," she smiled her spectacular smile at him.

After they were outside, and alone, Harry took one of Cho's hands between his own and smiled at her.

"Cho, I really really really like you. But I haven't had the guts to ask you out until today. So..." At these words, Harry let go of her hand, got down on one knee, and presented her with a rose.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, cause I really really wanted to write the Shrieking Shack, I wrote 2 chapters for you instead of studying for my exams (Geography and Physics today ). What are you waiting for? NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The scene you (and me) have been waiting for! It's full of fluff and stuff so :D. Enjoy!**

* * *

_On the path towards the Shrieking Shack, at 2.50pm_

Hermione was definitely nervous now.

She was going to meet a unknown guy who had 'something important to ask her'. She had all the reason to.

But her nervousness wasn't the only thing she was feeling. She was confused too.

All this time, she had thought that she had liked Ron. But that wink from Draco... It had made her feel... It had made her feel special. And tingly all over. While all Ron did was ask her to his homework for him.

Shut up, Hermione. Just keep walking.

Soon, she reached the Shrieking Shack. And she couldn't believe her eyes.

Draco. Draco Malfoy was sitting on a picnic blanket, waiting for her on the patch of grass outside the Shrieking Shack.

Her mouth fell open.

Draco?

* * *

Draco saw Hermione walk up to the Shrieking Shack.

God, she looked amazing.

Even when he really really put his mind to it, even Draco himself couldn't pinpoint the exact moment which he started to like her.

He had tried to hide it, of course. He called her names like Mudblood. He infuriated her. He got on her nerves. This would have gone on, if the Yule Ball didn't come along.

It was the perfect opportunity for him to ask her out.

Except the fact that she was staring at him with her mouth open.

* * *

"Hey Hermione," Draco smiled. "Sit next to me, will you?" He patted the picnic blanket next to him.

I managed to snap myself out of my shock, and move numbly to the spot he showed me and sat down.

"So..." I breathed on my hands to warm them up before continuing, "You put the note on my table?"

"Uh..." He looked positively cute when he blushed. Wait what was I thinking? No no no, Hermione, you like Ron! Or do you?

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't..." Draco looked away from me, but I could still see that his ears were definitely red.

"You know, that means yes in every definition," I teased. What was I doing?

"Yeah so... Are you cold?"

As a matter of fact, I was freezing. A chilly Autumn breeze had picked up, and I was trying to control my teeth from chattering. But all I said was, "A little."

"Scoot over."

I looked at Draco. He was holding his arms out a little awkwardly.

"Um... okay..." I leant into his arms, and he hugged me to him. He was warm, and I felt safe in his arms.

What are you doing Hermione? What about Ron? A little internal voice reminded me. Oh, Ron can screw himself. Another voice replied. Shut up, me. I thought.

"Um so... You had, quote, something important to ask me, unquote?" I asked, looking up at his face.

"Yeah about that..."

An awkward silence followed.

My mind started to wonder. Why would Draco, of all people do something like this? Why would he even offer to put his arms around me to warm me up? Was something up?

Maybe it was a dare. Maybe he was just screwing around with me. Maybe some bitch put him up to this.

Before I could think logically of what to do, I blurted angrily, "Did someone dare you to do this? Lure me here with a note and put your arms around me or something? Is someone going to jump out saying, 'You're an idiot, Hermione, did you really believe that Draco would do this out of his own free will? Haha, you're so stupid, you mudblood.' And you get like 30 Galleons or something out of this?"

"Hermione, I..." Draco stuttered.

I pulled away from his arms, stood up and started walking angrily away. Tears started to spill from my eyes. How could I have been so stupid?

* * *

"Hermione, wait!"

I chased after her, and when I reached her, I spun her around and caught her by the arms. Seeing that she was crying, I wiped her tears away.

Then I blurted, "Hermione, I've been in love with you for a long time. I've just been trying to hide it all along. Will you go with me to the Yule Ball, please?"

* * *

Did Draco just say that?

I couldn't concentrate on anything. One of his hands was holding my arm, keeping my upright, while the other brushed my tears away gently.

"Draco, I..."

I was silenced by his kiss.

I was stunned. Then, I started kissing him back.

_*after about one minute or, according to what Hermione thought, forever*_

Draco pulled back.

Then, he smiled at me.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwhh Dramione is so sweet! I wasn't actually planning this out, so the story just wrote itself and I'm pretty satisfied by it. So... What do you think? Too much fluff? Or just enough? Any of my characters OOC? I think Hermione and Draco were a bit OOC but as Mystery of the Night says in their review, "at the same time some people want to see that." Okay, I took some time to write this, so can we aim for 35 reviews? And please give me ideas on how to continue! I was just concentrating on this scene.  
Oh and I want to dedicate this to my friend Galbelmz (go check out his stories :D) who helped me with the ideas and critiqued this.**

**Okay this is a really long A/N so just know that I LOVE YOU GUYS! Your reviews made me smile. **

**PS: Anya, I know I said that I would use your idea, but I like the idea of Draco comforting Hermione!**

Review on the way out!

Lots of love, 

**thewisherofstars**

**who is going to mug now.**

**For the people who read the whole A/N: Here's a potato!**


	5. Author's Note

**Dearest darling readers, followers, favouriters and fanficcers,**

**You know I love you guys. And that is why I am writing this to you. I really feel super bad and guilty right now, because I haven't updated in ages. But honestly, I have this HUGE MASSIVE GIGANTIC writer's block that I just can't overcome. I have tried to write, but it just seems very... unnatural. Honestly, writing is SO hard. So I have to apologize to you guys, for two things: 1. I haven't updated in a while. 2. This isn't an actual chapter. **

**So, guys, if you have any ideas, any at all about how I should continue this fanfiction, put it in a review. Seriously. Even if you think the idea is lame, or won't be used, just give it to me. I appreciate all ideas.**

**I love you guys!**

**I promise I'll update soon.**

**Put in some reviews!**

**Love, love, love,**

**thewisherofstars**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here comes Krum!**

* * *

_In the Library, on Tuesday_

"Ugh the teachers gave us so much homework today! Do they enjoy watching us suffer or something?" Ron groaned as he dumped parchment and textbooks on the table.

"Well it's not their fault that you decided to just skive off and not do your homework for what, 5 days?" Hermione retorted as she pulled out a chair.

"But we have like 4 different essays to complete! And they all have to be at least 6 feet long!"

"Well, then get to work!" Hermione rolled her eyes, then stuck her nose into one of her textbooks.

"Hermione, what the heck are the 20 uses of a moonstone? I can't find them anywhere," Harry asked.

"Well you didn't look properly. Check the book _Rocks, Stones and a little bit of Bones_. It should be on page 49."

The trio worked in peace for about 15 minutes, when suddenly the sound of girls giggling filled the library.

"Sheesh, what's with them? Can't they go somewhere else to giggle bimbotically?" Hermione said, annoyed.

"Apparently not, because Victor Krum is here." Harry replied in the same tone of voice as Hermione. He had just gotten into the swing of writing his essay.

"Bloody hell. Krum? Victor Krum? Right here? Right now? Oh can we go get his autograph? Please guys?" Ron pulled out his autograph book and put it on top of his homework, then proceeded to make puppy-eyes at Hermione and Harry.

"Firstly, why are you so fixated with Krum? Secondly, since when did you have an autograph book? Thirdly, please stop doing that thing with your eyes you look really disgusting." Hermione asked.

"I won't stop until we go and get his autograph!" Ron pouted, adding to what he thought was a pleading look but was actually making him look like he was in great discomfort or pain of some sort.

"Ugh, let's just go and get his autograph Hermione, if not he'll just keep bugging us." Harry rolled his eyes, then stood up reluctantly.

"Really? Aw, you guys are the best!" Ron jumped up, knocking his chair over. He let out a feminine high-pitched squeal as he walked over to where Krum was looking at a book.

Hermione and Harry exchanged amused looks, then followed behind Ron.

"Mister Krum? Just to let you know, I'm a really really huge fan of yours. I mean, you're on the national quidditch team of Bulgaria, but you're so young! I think that you are totally awesome." Ron gushed.

Krum raised an eyebrow at Ron. "Eh… Okay?"

Ron started bouncing up and down on his heels in excitement as he said, "So… Could you… could you like… sign my autograph book for me? That would be so awesome!"

The red-head could barely contain his grin as he watched Krum take his book and sign it.

"Oh... thank you… so much!" Ron managed to get out, before turning to Hermione and Harry and shouting, "I'VE GOT KRUM'S SIGNATURE OMG OMG OMG!"

Hermione shot a glance at Madam Pince, the librarian. "Keep it down, idiot! If she hears you, she might kick us out!" Madam Pince was staring at them with a disapproving look on her face.

"Eh… Hello? Vot is your name, girl?"

Hermione turned around to see Victor Krum behind her.

"My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Vell, Herminniny, can I speak vith you for a vhile?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Harry and Ron (who looked like he was going to burst from his contained excitement), then nodded at him.

Krum led her to a more secluded part of the library, as far away as possible from his fan club.

"So… What is this about?" she asked.

"Herminniny, I know you are vith Harry, but can you go vith me to the dance?"

Hermione started to turn flushed as she said, "I am not Harry's girlfriend! And I'm sorry Victor, but I'm already going to the dance with someone else."

Krum's face fell.

"Vell… Okay then. See you around, Herminniny."

And with that, he trudged off.

_Well, that was unexpected. _Hermione thought as she walked back to their table. _First, Malfoy asks me, then Victor Krum. Who's next? Ron?_

"So…" Harry started, interrupting her thoughts. "What happened with Krum the great and almighty?"

"Uh well, he asked me to the Yule Ball."

Ron's face was, at this point, totally priceless. His eyes bulged out and his jaw hung open slackly.

"Did you say yes? I mean, obviously you said yes, he's Victor Krum! Bloody hell, Hermione! This means that I get to hang out with him too because you're my best friend! AWESOME!"

"How did you know I said yes? For all you know, someone else has already asked me to the dance and I turned down Krum." Hermione snapped, reopening her textbook.

"But that can't be true because no one would have asked you to the dance!" Ron, in his excitement, didn't exactly think about what he was saying.

"Well, maybe you think that no one has asked me to the dance because you are too stupid to even consider asking me!" She shouted at him, before gathering up her stuff and storming out of the library.

No, Ron was definitely not going to ask her to the dance.

* * *

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Yep I'm back from my horrible writer's block. Thanks to FreeSpiritSeeker and Guest for helping me get over it btw. :) You guys are totally awesome. Shoutout to Slightly Crazy Author, FalconYT1300 and Mystery of the Night for re-reviewing my story over and over again! You guys make me so happy. Thanks for ideas from Slightly Crazy Author, FalconYT1300, FreeSpiritSeeker, grayhippo and lilypadXXdramione for your ideas! I'll try and integrate them in. **

**OKAY NOW THAT THE SHOUTOUTS ARE OVER PAY ATTENTION YOU LOVELY PEOPLE**

**I'm trying to figure out the pairings for the Yule Ball. Do you think that Cho should go with Harry, or should Ginny go with him? So the options are: Harry-Ginny, Harry-Cho or Ginny-?. Help me by reviewing in who you think should go with who? I'm not starting up a poll because I'm totally noob at starting this stuff. Thanks guys~ 3**

**And one last thing: Go and check out my one-shot maybe? It's called Don't Change.**


End file.
